Mata makeru
by farydark
Summary: Ella lo amaba desde que eran pequeños, sin embargo el la perdió una vez al engañarla provocando que ella se marchara, ahora que Sakura ha vuelto, él será capaz de retenerla o la Perderá De Nuevo.
1. Reencuentro

Futatabi ketsujō

-hola-hablan los personajes

-_hola-pensamientos de los personajes y en el caso de Sakura su inner_

**********cambio de ecena o/y lugar**********

**Flash Back**

(aclaraciones)

* * *

><p>Este es mi primer fic espero les guste y también espero que me dejen sus comentarios para seguir alimentando esta historia. Gracias.<p>

* * *

><p>Rencuentro<p>

Una joven caminaba por las calles de Konoha portaba únicamente un folder con papeles y su pequeña bolsa bordada a mano con una flor de cerezo y su nombre, esta vestida sencillamente solo un pantalón de mezclilla unos tenis y una playera de manga corta estilo oriental.

-hace cuanto que no camino por estas calles?- se pregunto en voz alta

-desde hace tres años- contesto una vocecilla que provenía de su cabeza

Tan absorta estaba en su recorrido que no se percato de que esas calles las recordaba tan perfectamente por dos sucesos que marcaron su vida, un extraño ruido la alerto haciendo que detuviese el paso miro al lugar de donde provenía tal ruido: su estomago, indicio de que tenía bastante hambre.

-valla toda la mañana fuera del hotel tenía que tener una consecuencia y más si no has desayunado nada- rio bajito por apenas notar que no había siquiera desayunado al salir.

Camino un poco mas hasta que se detuvo en seco, el poco color que tenía su cara desapareció mientras leía: "Centro comercial Sutairu".

Estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse de aquel lugar antes de que los recuerdos la abrumaran cuando el sonido de unas llantas rechinando la hicieron voltear a ver el lugar de donde provenía tan espantoso ruido pero la imagen que vislumbro hizo que se petrificara: el sonido de la llantas provenía de una motocicleta que estaba frenando abruptamente y que se dirigía precisamente hacía ella, no pensó si quiera moverse y tratar de evitar el impacto, solo se quedo ahí cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-estoy muerta eso es seguro-pensó para sus adentros

_-No no creo que estemos muertas por que vemos todo obscuro y no hay luz al final del túnel- contesto su inner_

-pero que tal si no fuimos buenas personas como creíamos y nos mandaron derechito al infierno, o al purgatorio, o tal vez ni ahí nos quisieron y ahora seremos almas en pena por el resto de los eones- contesto casi histérica

_-a ver ay que calmarnos ¿ya abriste los ojos?-pregunto su vocecilla interior_

-no creo que no-

_-pues ábrelos y veamos el lugar al que nos mandaron- dijo malhumorada su inner_

La chica no tardo en obedecer lo que su interior le decía y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar y que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, al prestar más atención noto como una persona se sacudía el polvo que traía, pues este era nada más y nada menos que el conductor de aquella moto que casi la arrolla, se pregunto por un momento en el porqué la moto estaba a menos de un metro de ella tirada, hasta que cayó en cuanta de que el conductor había derrapado solo por no atropellarla al darse por enterada sus mejilla se colorearon instantáneamente y con una leve inclinación dijo:

-perdóneme no me di cuenta de que- pero fue interrumpida por el conductor

- no te diste cuanta a acaso de que estabas parada en medio de un estacionamiento- pregunto con cierto tono sarcástico

- discúlpeme, pero aunque no me allá fijado, a usted eso no le da derecho de tratarme de ese modo y menos viniendo usted como un loco, precisamente por ser un estacionamiento debe venir con más cuidado y mas estando en un lugar como lo es un centro comercial donde transita la gente tranquilamente para llevar sus compras al carro- contesto enfadada por lo irrespetuoso que era el conductor

-no has cambiado mucho que digamos Sakura- dijo el motociclista empezando a levantarse el casco

-como sabe usted mi nombre?- pregunto, pero automáticamente su pregunta fue contestada por la imagen de un joven dos años mayor que ella, cuyo rostro le era conocido y difícil de olvidar-Sasuke?-pregunto como si lo que viese solo fuese una ilusión de su mente, como si el destino le trazará una mala jugada otra vez.

-el mismo Sakura o que ya no te acuerdas de mí- pregunto cómo no queriendo la cosa

-claro que me acuerdo de ti Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke no es así?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que carecía de sentimiento alguno

-si Namikaze Sakura, el Sasuke de siempre- contesto con esa sonrisa de lado que a más de una trae loca

-bueno fue un gusto verte y perdona mi torpeza no volverá a ocurrir- dijo la peli rosa mientras se daba vuelta para marcharse

-espera- dijo tomándola por la mano, provocando que en ambos recorriera una corriente eléctrica que ya creían olvidada-por que no tomamos algo y nos ponemos al tanto de lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas estos tres años te parece?-dijo soltándola

-no creo que sea lo más conveniente, lo que pasa es que el día de hoy eh estado muy atareada y si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos cosa que no fue buena idea porque se sonrojo

-por favor o me guardas rencor-pregunto con malicia

-claro que no, no te guardo rencores eso fue hace tiempo-dijo mientras que en su interior su inner gritaba como loca

_-SI CLARO, NO TE GUARDAMOS RENCOR, SOLO NOS ACORDAMOS DIARIO DE TI Y DE LO QUE NOS HICISTE, PERO NO, DE AHÍ PARA FUERA NO HAY RENCOR ALGUNO._

-entonces toma mi invitación después de todo no creo que te la hayas pasado tan mal, éramos niños no? Solo fue un amor de niños- pregunto mirando a la joven que tenía en frente

-Si solo eso-contesto cabizbaja recordando lo mal que se la había pasado

**Flash Back**

-hija ábreme la puerta, dime que te paso nos tienes muy preocupados por favor, me dijeron que te encerraste luego de que llegaste, dime por favor que te paso, me tienes muy preocupada.

-VETE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, ME OYES SOLA- grito con la poca voz que le salía y de nuevo se puso a llorar

En la planta baja se encontraba Naruto (su hermano), Hinata (la novia de su hermano y su mejor amiga), Tsunade (tía de la peli rosa), Jiraya (tío de la peli rosa), y Kira (su mamá).

-que fue lo que le paso? Naruto, tú estabas con ella en el centro comercial- pregunto la mujer pelirroja de ojos del mismo color

-no se estaba con Hinata en la dulcería del centro, ahí quedamos de vernos con Sakura pues ella había ido a esperar al teme y después llego llorando a mares pidiéndome que nos marcháramos, lo le pregunte qué: que le había pasado pero no me contesto, solo me grito "si no me sacas de aquí me iré yo por mi cuenta" y salió corriendo, Hinata y yo salimos de tras de ella pero debido a que tenía que ir por el carro la perdimos de vista, y ahora venos aquí.-contesto el rubio preocupado por su hermana

-que le habrá pasado, para estar así- se pregunto la pelirroja mas para si que para el resto

-nada no me paso nada- todos voltearon a ver a la persona que acababa de bajar las escaleras, sus ojos rojos eran la prueba de su llanto, sus temblores su hermano los interpreto como la abstinencia a la que se había sometido para no derrumbarse en frente de todos- mama m-me, me perdona no debí gritarte es solo qu- que hoy hoy no a sido mi mi día- dijo con lagrimas congeladas en sus hermosos ojos jade-yo que quería preguntarte si me puedo ir a estudiar al país del rayo?

Con esa pregunta dejo a más de uno plasmado, hace más de un mes le habían insistido que se fuese a vivir con su abuela a la ciudad de la nube pero ella desistió diciendo que no quería irse a vivir a otro país, sin embargo ahora era ella la que pedía el permiso.

Kira solo la observo por un momento, algo muy malo debió haberle pasado para que de repente quisiera irse sin mirar a atrás.

-pero Sakura tu prometiste que acabaríamos juntas la secundaria, y que estudiaríamos medicina aquí en Konoha- dijo su mejor amiga sin nervio alguno debido a la impotencia que sentía de ver a su casi hermana tan destrozada

-se que lo prometí Hinata-chan pero, pero ya no quiero seguir viviendo aquí ya no quiero ver-paro al darse cuenta que revelaría el comienzo de sus pesares- por favor madre si no quieres abandonar Konoha déjame a mi por favor, por favor- dijo esto último susurrando y poniéndose de rodillas cerca de su mama y escondiendo su cara entre las piernas de su madre.

-que es lo que pide mi princesa y no se le da-dijo un hombre rubio y muy guapo entrando a la sala donde se veía tan abrumadora escena

-Minato-dijo con sorpresa al encontrar a su marido a esas horas de la tarde en su hogar

-Dime princesa mía lo que quieras y te será concedido- dijo acercándose a su pequeña peli rosada

-papa quiero irme a el país de la nube con mi abuela por favor- dijo con los ojos lloroso y abrazándose a su padre

-está bien hija- acepto sin siquiera consultarlo con su demás familia-empieza a arreglar tus cosas y ustedes también- dijo señalando a los integrantes de su familia restantes-porque tú te irás mañana y en dos semanas nos marcharemos el resto, lo haría antes pero tengo que dejar mi cargo a Tsunade y eso tomara un poco de tiempo.

Al día siguiente ella se encontraba en el aeropuerto tomando un avión que la llevaría a la ciudad de la nube, al cruzar el andén volteo la vista para decirles adiós a su familia y entre tanta gente logro divisar una cabellera negra con reflejos azulados, ignoro deliberadamente este hecho excusándose de que solo era una coincidencia.

Todo ese tiempo que paso fuera de Konoha, no entablo amistad con nadie, ya no hablaba con nadie a no ser que alguien le preguntara directamente, su único contacto en Konoha era su hermano, pues el decidió quedarse al lado de su novia y amiga Hinata.

Todas la noches Minato y Kira se levantaban a ver a Sakura la cual cada noche se levantaba llorando y no sabían la razón y empezaba a preocuparles, con el tiempo fue mejorando hasta que una noche no lloro mas, sus padres sabían que lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado ya lo había superado, lo que ellos no sabían es que y quien fueron los que causaron tanto daño, pero aun sin conocer el rostro de los culpables ambos los odiaron con todo su ser después de todo esa niña era el sol que los había unido después de un pasado doloroso para ambos.

**FIN Flash Back**

-está bien tomo tu invitación- sonrió Sakura al joven que tenía en frente de ella- solo que si no encuentro un lugar donde vivir será tu culpa- dijo sonriendo como solo ella solía hacerlo

-entonces déjame estaciono esta cosa y nos vamos a tomar un café y luego- pero un sonido hizo que parara de hablar, otra vez el estomago de Sakura, esta se abrazo el estomago como si con eso pudiese hacer que dejase de hacer ruido y se sonrojo hasta parecer un tomate.

-bueno creo que será mas que un café para ti-dijo riendo extrañamente de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo volvía a reír como solo con ella lograba hacerlo

Paro su moto y la estaciono bien, cogió de la mano a Sakura y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia el centro comercial, la peli rosa no hizo ademan de soltarse en ningún momento, no sintió repulsión ni nada parecido, al contrario sentía que las cosas eran como antes, otra vez se sintió unida a el, otra vez sintió ese amor que nunca murió solo quedo congelado en el tiempo.


	2. ¿Cita?

Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es sin fines de lucro, pero la trama o la historia son creaciones mías (también un personaje llamado Kira).

* * *

><p>-hola-hablan los personajes<p>

-_hola-pensamientos de los personajes y en el caso de Sakura su inner_

**Flash back**

(Aclaraciones)

*****************cambio de escena*********************

* * *

><p>¿Cita?<p>

Caminaban por el centro comercial, mirando los establecimientos en los que podían ingerir alimentos, Sasuke iba examinando cada uno de los restaurantes que veía hasta que logro dar con el que quería, mientras tanto Sakura caminaba con su mirada volteando a ver de un lado para otro, hasta que su acompañante paró en seco provocando que ella chocara con él.

-oh! Perdona es que estaba distraída-dijo sonrojándose debido a su torpeza

-descuida aun no se me olvida lo despistada que solías ser-rio por lo bajo, como si recordase algo chistoso-bien comeremos aquí-dijo mientras que señalaba el restaurante:

"Sebunsuhebun(1)"

-oye pero no venimos vestidos como para entrar aquí-dijo la chica observando el lujoso restauran

-lo sé pero no hay nada que no pueda arreglarse y pues ay que celebrar nuestro encuentro no te parece- pregunto jalándola a la recepción

-buenas tardes señorita-dijo sonriéndole coquetamente al ala recepcionista- deseo una mesa para dos en lo más privado que tenga

-joven -dijo mirándolo de arriba para abajo, Sasuke vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla al parecer nuevos, una playera blanca totalmente adherida a su cuerpo bordada con un pequeño abanico blanco y rojo en la espalda-no puede pasar así necesita venir de etiqueta-dijo con pesar

-o no hay espere un momento-dijo sacando un celular de aquellos que no te cuestan más de 100 pesos y selecciono un contacto que decía Hatake

Después de esperar unos segundos el pelinegro empezó a hablar con aquella persona

-oye el servicio que dan tus trabajadores en tus restaurantes son muy malos- dijo con ese tono de desaprobación tan suyo- pues me refiero de que estoy en uno de ellos y no me dejan pasar solo porque no vengo de etiqueta- menciono algo molesto- si, si ya lo sé pero vengo acompañado de una amiga y no puedo permitirme llevarla a cualquier lugar, si así es- se quedo un momento callado escuchando lo que decía haciendo diversas muecas, hasta que le paso el teléfono a la recepcionista- es para usted-sonrió burlón ante la cara de la muchacha

Estuvieron esperando unos momentos mientras que la señorita hablaba con el señor Hatake y después de que esta haya colgado pregunto

-la mesa es para dos en un lugar privado verdad?- poniéndose roja de la vergüenza

- hmp si-Sasuke sonrió triunfante

Todo esto ocurrió bajo la mirada de la peli rosa que de nuevo fue jalada por el pelinegro para adentrarse al restauran, al pasar por las mesas, la gente los observaba pero ninguno decía nada, sin embargo el paso de los jóvenes se vio interrumpido por una figura que se postro ante el Uchiha y la peli rosa

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos Sasuke- dijo un hombre de pelo largo negro, piel pálida y ojos como los de una serpiente

-hmp, Orochimaru lo mismo digo-respondió pasando por un lado de este hombre pero su andar fue detenido cuando la persona a la que estaba agarrado freno bruscamente a causa de la mano de aquel hombre tan perturbador

-señorita Namikaze cuanto tiempo sin verla- dijo al detenerla

-oh! Señor Orochimaru, perdone no lo he reconocido me ha pegado un susto de muerte- dijo educadamente y soltando su mano saludo al señor

-no se preocupe, hace tres años que no nos complacía con su presencia en las reuniones que organiza su familia cada año- menciono como si eso fuese de mucha importancia- sin embargo me da curiosidad el hecho de que su familia a estado como todos los años menos usted.

-lo que pasa es que mi salud en estos últimos años no a sido muy favorable, y diciembre mi salud se complica notoriamente, postrándome en una cama para no agravar mis repentinos ataques de tos- menciono como si no tuviese importancia tal hecho

-supongo que tiene que ver en que vive en uno de los países mas fríos del planeta, y que usted no solo ha heredado la belleza de Kushina, sino que también su estado tan delicado de salud- al escuchar que aquel hombre hizo mención de su madre un deje de tristeza surco sus ojos cosa que alegro a Orochimaru.

-por cierto como esta mi ex esposa y mi hija claro?- pregunto restándole importancia al asunto anterior

-pues mi madre y hermana se encuentran perfectamente, aunque mi madre se la pasa ayudando a mi padre en la oficina- sonrió recordando que su padre era feliz aun con la montaña de trabajo que le mandaba Tsunade cada semana a la embajada de Konoha ubicada en la ciudad de la nube

Y qué hay de mi hija?- pregunto prestando atención en el cambio de las facciones del Uchiha al mencionar a su hija, que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación, pero no encontró nada más que fastidio.

-pues bien constantemente viaja, pues está trabajando como modelo, y casi no la veo pero cada que llega a casa se ve radiante y más hermosa- dijo como si esto último fuese una condena

-valla supongo que fue buena idea que mi ex esposa se quedase con la custodia, después de todo mi hija tiene la vida de princesa que siempre deseo, y que un empleado como yo no podría darle- mostro una expresión de tristeza que a pesar de ser falsa la peli rosa no lo noto.

-oh no diga eso, yo supongo que ella daría todo lo que tenemos con tal de no haber pasado por todo aquel drama que se hizo alrededor de su divorcio- dijo la peli rosa tratando de consolar al señor que tenía enfrente

-jajajaja, tan buena y tan confiada espero que sigas así- rio macabramente- serias un apetitoso corderito para los lobos- termino riendo otra vez

-por favor deja de molestar a la joven pareja que no ves que estas interrumpiendo su cita- dijo un hombre, de pelo gris y lentes no unos años más grande que el Uchiha- perdón mi interrupción mi nombre es Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi- extendió la mano hacia la peli rosa y esta la acepto

- sí creo que tienes razón, no los detendremos más, hasta luego señorita- dijo tomando una carpeta que había dejado un mesero antes de que entraran los jóvenes- o Uchiha dile a tu padre que iré a verlo en la tarde.

-hmp, usted sabe que tengo prohibido el paso- dijo el nombrado entre dientes

- os si lo olvidaba, ahora no eres el hijo más codiciado de Fugaku, eres su vergüenza- soltó una carcajada y se marcho dejando a un pelinegro muy molesto, a una peli rosa confundía y a un peli gris disculpándose.

-lo siento Uchiha-san, con su permiso disfruten su cita- despidiéndose con un beso en el cachete de la peli rosa se marcho dejando aun mas enojado al pelinegro

El pelinegro caminó con dirección a la mesa que les habían asignado y sin más se sentó en ella, Sakura que se había retrasado por unos segundos miro al pelinegro ya sentado y al momento de coger la silla para poder sentarse, un joven camarero la cogió por ella y tomando su mano la ayudo a sentar, como se supone debía hacer su acompañante, el Uchiha ante tal acción solo volteo la mirada a otro lado.

-gracias-dijo Sakura al joven que la ayudo

-nunca puedes entrar a un lugar sin causar revuelo- menciono en voz baja

-creo que no, es una suerte de que pueda caminar por las calles sin que nadie me detenga con sus exageradas atenciones hacia mi persona – dijo tratando de aligerar el humor del pelinegro, pero solo consiguió lo contrario.

-sí, pues nada se le niega a la "princesa de Konoha", todo para ella siempre para ella sin darse cuenta de que lo único que han hecho es crear a un monstruo caprichoso y egoísta- reclamo

-oye el hecho de que haya aceptado una comida contigo fue por insistencia tuya, y no estoy aquí para que me insultes así que con tu permiso o sin el me retiro- dijo parándose sin esperar la ayuda de nadie tomo su bolsillo y sus papeles empezando a caminar hacia la salida, pero eso proceso se vio interrumpido por una mano sujetándola por no sé qué vez en el día

-no te vayas… por favor- esto último en susurro- es que ese señor me a puesto de malas

La chica solo observo el rostro tan enfadado del joven pelinegro y en silencio se volvió a sentar en su lugar mirando para la calle.

-oye no arruines esta cita- dijo el pelinegro

-¿cita? – interrogo la chica, mientras su inner bailaba como loca

_-o si, os si, nos ve y se muer, o si, o si, PARA QUE APRENDAS AMIGO QUE LO QUE PERDISTE FUE MUCHO, o si o si, anda Saku dile algo como esto no es una cita solo fue un encuentro casual, o ya, ya se, mejor tirata a sus brazos y bésalo con esa pasión que nos hemos estado guardando por mucho tiempo._

_-no puedo hacer tal cosa, seguirá pensando que sigo siendo aquella niña de 12 años que se enamoró perdidamente de un chico de 14 que es el mejor amigo de su hermano.- Sakura_

_- y no es verdad que seguimos enamoradas de ese chico?, bueno, que, claro está que ya no tiene 14 ahora tiene 20 y un cuerpazo para comértelo como una rica paleta de hielo- inner_

_-bueno si, ay que aceptar que aun lo amamos más que a nada pero eso no quiere decir que lo vamos a perdonar así de fácil o sí?-Sakura_

_-no claro que no mejor primero ay que hacerlo sufrir, si hacerlo sufrir y que llore lo que nosotros hemos llorado todo este tiempo- inner_

_-exacto-Sakura_

-quieres decir que estamos en una cita- interrogo Sakura, provocando que el chico abriera los ojos como platos O.O

-o no, no, no y no Sakura, perdona me equivoque no quiero que pienses que yo, yo, bueno que podemos con- pero Sakura lo interrumpió

-si lo sé, se que yo para ti no fui más que una niña que te gustaba, y que no me querías como yo a ti, lo entiendo perfectamente, siempre me veras tan solo como eso una niña- sonrió pero esa sonrisa nunca llego a sus ojos

- no, no quería decir eso, es solo que esta es una comida para celebrar tu regreso, pero si te soy sincero quiero que, bueno tu sabes- dijo mirando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

- si podemos salir en otras ocasiones?- pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-si eso, quiero pasar tiempo contigo- susurro mirándola a los ojos

-está bien, creo que podremos pasar tiempo "juntos"- que bonito se oía para la peligrosa la palabra juntos.

* * *

><p>(1) colmillo blanco<p>

Espero le haya gustado esta capitulo, pero por favor comenten es importante para mi resivir sus comentarios gracias.


	3. Planes

-hola-hablan los personajes

-_hola-pensamientos de los personajes y en el caso de Sakura su inner_

**Flash back**

(Aclaraciones)

*****************cambio de escena*********************

Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es sin fines de lucro, pero la trama o la historia son creaciones mías (también un personaje llamado Kira).

**III "Planes"**

Después de haber comido y platicar de cómo había cambiado la ciudad, los amigos, las tonterías que había hecho su hermano en ausencia de sus padres, Sakura y Sasuke salieron del restauran.

-bueno creo que es hora de irme, el tiempo se me fue volando y todavía tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, nos vemos- dijo acercándose para besar la mejilla del chico pero este no se lo permitió alejándose

- dime a donde te llevo y no tendrás que caminar tu sola, como ya lo comenté aumento la delincuencia en las grandes ciudades- sin embargo el mejor que nadie sabía que con Tsunade como Hokague los delincuentes se la pensaban dos veces antes de robar

-pero no se cuanto me lleve encontrar un lugar donde vivir, que este cerca de la universidad, y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo- dijo la chica sonrojándose por la amabilidad del chico

- o vamos no tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy, vamos- dijo jalándola hacia donde había estacionado su motocicleta tomando el casco que el traía puesto y pasándoselo a la joven de ojos jade- póntelo tu, es que no traigo otro extra, nunca viajo con nadie en moto, así que considérate afortunada- rio bajito

-está bien, me considero la mujer más afortunada del planeta- dijo con sarcasmo

_-claro que somos afortunadas, mira que viajamos en moto cosa que nuestra madre nunca nos dejo hacer, y no en cualquier moto, si no que EN LA MOTO DE SASUKE-kun Y NOS A DADO SU CASCO ayyyyyyyyy huele a él a ese olor tan único de el- decía sin parar su inner_.

Ambos se encontraban ya arriba de la moto, el pelinegro acomodo las manos del la peli rosa alrededor de su cintura y le hizo el gesto de que se agarrara fuerte, al verla ya segura y bien agarrada arranco a toda velocidad a una zona de departamentos cerca de la universidad.

**********en otra parte de Konoha**********

-jajajaja, ella regreso y al regresar ella tiene que volver Minato-kakka(1) y Kira, no pueden dejar por mucho tiempo a su pequeña princesa- decía un hombre sentado en un sillón de alto respaldo – así que tenemos que pensar como deshacernos del Hokague legitimo, y de su encantadora esposa, así tendremos el camino libre para apoderarnos no solo de una de las empresas más grandes y productivas del país del fuego, si no también tendríamos controlado al futuro Hokague-

-crees poder controlar a ese chico?- dijo un joven

-claro que si, por su hermana daría hasta su vida, y teniéndola a ella bajo mi control, el no podrá decir que no, a nada de lo que yo le pida- hablo de nuevo el que se encontraba en aquel enorme sillón de terciopelo rojo

-pero que hay del hijo menor de Fugaku-san, no crees que su relación puede hacerse más estrecha, y te aseguro que el no va a permitir que la dañes- aseguro el joven

-creí que ya te avía probado que no soy tonto, logre que su padre lo viese como una vergüenza para su tan aclamada familia, logre que ese mocoso dejase de estudiar para que nunca pudiese aspirar a un cargo mayor en ninguna empresa ni en ningún otro lado, logre que se separara una vez de aquella mocosa, no es tan difícil manejar a ese chiquillo sus rencores y sus ansias de mostrarle a su padre que es mejor que su hermano lo vuelven vulnerable aria cualquier cosa para tener el pulgar en alto de Fugaku.- sonrió el hombre mayor

-jajaja, ósea que tú los separaste la primera vez, tú hiciste que ella se marchara, tu le dejaste el camino libre, por eso hace 13 años terminaste con la mitad de la vida de Minato-kakka, y un año más tarde dejaste que tu hermoso trofeo escapara, todo lo tenias planeado no es así?- rio el joven

-quien te conto de eso?, en aquel tiempo no creo que pasaras de los 12- interrogo

-exacto tenía 11 años cuando la famosa empresaria y esposa del Hokague fue secuestrada junto con su pequeña hija al salir del "Centro comercial Sutairu", una semana después apareció su cuerpo inerte y al lado de este, un pequeño cuerpo con vida perteneciente a la pequeña princesa del país del fuego, a pesar de que buscaron al culpable del secuestro y muerte de Kushina Haruno jamás dieron con el responsable, y el único testigo que tenían era la pequeña princesita la cual se vio sometida a interrogatorio tras interrogatorio, al cabo de medio año cesaron, y Sakurita tuvo que ver a la psicóloga para solucionar los daños causados por aquel trauma. La psicóloga era tan pero tan buena que un año más tarde Minato se caso con la señorita psicóloga Kira y formaron una hermosa familia integrada por un pequeño pelirrubio de 8 años de nombre Naruto, heredero del trono del país del fuego; una pelirroja de la misma edad que el niño, que por no llevar sangre real nunca podría aspirar al trono, ni aunque sus dos hermanastros murieran, y claro la princesa de 6 años de edad, Sakura Haruno, heredera de las empresas Haruno, dueña del 25% de las acciones Uchiha's Inn.- termino el más joven de los dos

-Jajajaja, al principio pensaba matarla igual que a su madre pero después pensé en un plan mejor, pues una niña con 5 años de edad no podía hacerse cargo de una empresa tan grande, y menos dejársela a alguien como herencia- hablo el del sillón

-pues hubiese sido mejor para ti no crees sin la niña la herencia pasaría a ser de su esposo o de su hijo mayor y al desacerté de ellos pasaría a ser del socio mayoritario ósea Uchiha´s Inn y ahora ya tendría posesión de ese dinero

-no creas que no lo pensé, querido amigo, pero resulta que la única heredera es Sakura, ni Naruto ni Minato verían un solo peso de esa herencia, pues Kushina sabía que Naruto por herencia sanguínea seria Hokague algún día, dejando a Sakurita solo como una adorno, un adorno que se vendería al mejor postor en el peor de los casos, así que por el bien de su princesa y para que ella pudiese escoger con quien casarse libremente la dejo bañada en dinero, sin embargo ambos sabemos que Minato jamás obligaría a Sakura a contraer nupcias con alguien a quien no amara.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero! Si ella no se hace cargo de la empresa de su madre quien lo ha hecho por tantos años, manteniéndola al mismo nivel?- interrogo el joven

-pues fácil, Kakashi Hatake padrino de los hermanos Uchiha y de los hermanos Namikaze, heredero de una cadena de restaurantes llamados (2) "Sebunsuhebun" a y unos cuantos clubes mundialmente reconocidos como (3) "Howaitofangu", fue muy amigo de Minato, Fugaku, Kushina y Mikoto, y como jamás ha tenido familia le tiene un cariño especial a esos mocosos, pero su adoración entre esos tres niños siempre ha sido Sakura, el vela por los intereses de ella.- dijo mucho muy serio

-entonces como piensas hacerte de las monedas de oro si ni la ubicación del tesoro conoces- hablo metafóricamente el joven

-fácil, si ella moría antes de poder hacerse cargo de la empresa todo quedaba a manos de la beneficencia, pero, si ella muere tiempo después de tomar posesión de la empresa, y no hay un testamento o un heredero todo va a parar a manos de las empresas Uchiha´s Inn , y es ahí donde entramos nosotros.- sonrió malignamente desconcertando a su acompañante

**********cerca de la universidad de Konoha**********

Unos chicos caminaban observando los diferente edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor, llevaban mas de 3 horas buscando un departamento que cumpliese con los requisitos que pedía Sakura sin en cambio, ninguno parecía convencerla, el pelinegro se encontraba fastidiado de tanto andar dando vueltas hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente.

-oye quieres un departamento o una casa?-dijo como pensativo

-pues me encantaría una casa, sin embargo no tengo mucho capital para un capricho así- dijo sonrojándose al observar al pelinegro

-bueno es que donde yo vivo cerca hay una casa si se le puede llamar así- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica

-como es?.- pregunto curiosa la peli rosa

-Ven te la mostrare y queda solo a media hora de la universidad, y a todas horas hay transporte público, y si no está cerca la estación del subterráneo- hablaba mientas se dirigía asía su moto

-está bien me ha llamado la atención, vamos- dijo subiéndose a la moto y aferrándose a la cintura del pelinegro.

Se tardaron un cuarto de hora en llegar a su destino, el cual era una comunidad sencilla y tranquila, en ciertas casas las fachadas estaban mal cuidadas, algunas casas eran solo de un piso, enfrente de una hilera de casas había un campo enrejado por el cual se accedía por una pequeña puerta, y aun costado del mismo se encontraba otra hilera de casas.

Mira esa de ahí es mi casa- dijo el pelinegro señalando una casita de un solo piso, con la fachada maltratada de un color azul claro enfrente del campo- y esa de ahí es la que se renta- señalo una casita que quedaba en la hilera lateral del campo.

La casita que él le enseñaba no tenia color más que el de aquel ladrillo arenoso, poseía dos ventanas, una de ellas se encontraba rota, la fachada estaba un poco descuidada pero nada que una buena pintura no pudiese solucionar, en realidad era perfecta para ella, solo viviría ella y nadie más.

El pelinegro observo con detenimiento la expresión de la peli rosa y no encontró nada ni en sus ojos ni en su faz.

_-eres un tonto como crees que una chica como ella viviría en un lugar así, ya observaste a tu alrededor no hay tiendas departamentales, no hay carros de lujo, ni policías en cada esquina, por dios Sasuke piensa, es la princesa está acostumbrada a los lujos y las atenciones, como eres tan tonto como para pensar que ella aceptaría tan poca cosa- se recriminaba mentalmente el Uchiha_

-bueno pero si se te hace muy poco, podemos buscar un departamento en la zona residencial cerca de la universidad todavía no hemos ido por allá- soltó el pelinegro un tanto molesto por la tontería de llevarla a un barrio que consideraría indigno de ella.

-…-ella lo miro sorprendida había hecho algo mal? – no claro que no, me gusta esta casita- dijo sonriendo.

-enserio no lo hagas por compromiso si no te gusta este lugar nos vamos- dijo el pelinegro sorprendido pero mostrando su tan característica expresión de "no me importa lo que tú hagas"

- no, me gusta! en serio, parece casita de muñecas justo lo que necesito: algo pequeño, fácil de limpiar y solo para mí y sin tener que compartir la renta con alguien mas- sonrió de oreja a oreja- sin embargo creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda para ponerla como quiero- dijo mirando de reojo al Uchiha

- entonces si te gusta?- interrogo como si aun no lo creyera- porque si es así llamare a mi vecina que es la que se encarga de la renta de esta casa

-pues qué esperas llámala entre más rápido cerremos el trato más rápido comenzare a arreglarla- decía mientras sonreía y miraba al pelinegro.

El pelinegro camino junto con Sakura y tocaron el timbre de una casa de dos pisos, después de unos cuantos minutos una señora abrió, el pelinegro le comento que la chica que se encontraba a lado del necesitaba la casa, urgentemente y que el pago de la primera renta seria inmediatamente, también se le informo de los cambios que se harían para la comodidad de la habitante y todos esos gastos serian pagados por ella, la señora feliz de la vida acepto sin chistar, y así con un contrato que se extendió por la renta del lugar se finalizo plasmando una firma.

-pensé que sería más difícil que me dejase cambiar algunas cosas de la casa- decía riendo la peli rosa

-pues puso cara de "que" hasta que le dijiste que los gastos los pagarías tu- decía también el pelinegro extrañamente riendo igual que la peli rosa

-o claro eso fue gracioso- decía sujetándose el estomago, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por su celular

-bueno- contesto la peli rosa- oh perdona es que no eh estado en el hotel, no claro que no, no habido ningún problema con ello, si ya encontré donde quedarme, si claro es un lugar seguro, y es una calle familiar por así decirlo, si no te preocupes estaré bien puedo cuidarme sola si papa, no es nada de otro mundo, pero necesito un favor, jajaja quiero el adelanto de mi mesada por favor necesito arreglar unas cosas para mi nueva casa, si gracias, si te prometo que hoy mismo la tía Tsunade sabrá la dirección de mi casa, si papa no te preocupes adiós te quiero, me saludas a mama, si te cuidas adiós.- finalizo la llamada la peli rosa

-bueno ya es hora de que me valla –dijo la peli rosa con ademan de irse – fue un gusto verte espero encontrarte mas seguido ahora que somos vecinos. –se despidió pero una mano detuvo su andar.

-espera yo te traje yo te llevo al hotel no vaya a ser que te roben y luego me echen la culpa de tu secuestro- dijo riendo por su propia broma, Sakura enarco una ceja pero compartió la risa del pelinegro se sentía también a su lado que por momentos se sentía como cuando eran una pareja.

* * *

><p>(1) honorifico que se le da a los embajadores, es mensionado Mitato-kakka, por que si no lo recuerdan se convirtio en el embajador de konoha en el pais del rayo, claro obiamente solo en este fic<p>

(2) septimo cielo, creo que en el capitulo pasado escribi una mal significado perdonen

(3) colmillo blanco

espero que le aya gustado este capitulo y gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, tambien me gustaria que me dejaran sus comentarios ya que estos alimentan esta historia por su tiempo grax


	4. Incidentes

Este es mi primer fic espero les guste y también espero que me dejen sus comentarios para seguir alimentando esta historia. no importa si son buenos o malos comentarios los buenos nos alagan y los malos nos enriquezen Gracias.

-hola-hablan los personajes

-_hola-pensamientos de los personajes y en el caso de Sakura su inner_

**Flash back**

(Aclaraciones)

*****************cambio de escena*********************

Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es sin fines de lucro, pero la trama o la historia son creaciones mías (también un personaje llamado Kira).

**IV "Incidentes"**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sakura se había encontrado con Sasuke, desde entonces no habían podido verse, Sasuke al parecer nunca estaba en casa, Sakura suponía que era por la escuela pues ella había viajado mucho antes de que el año escolar finalizara, pues por su gran esfuerzo había podido exentar todas la materias y tomarse las vacaciones mucho antes que todos los demás de su grupo, por lo que deducía que Sasuke apenas estaría presentando sus exámenes finales.

Desde que se levantaba hasta que anochecía ella se encontraba en su nuevo hogar dándole los toques que ella consideraba pertinentes, tuvo que cambiar las tres únicas ventanas que poseía la casa (una en la sala-comedor, otra en la única recamara que había, y otra ubicada en la pequeña cocina), colocando en su lugar unas ventanas de aluminio pero con un diseño cuadriculado donde eran colocados los vidrios, también cambio las dos puertas que daban al exterior (la puerta principal, y la puerta de la cocina) colocando unas de madera color caoba, había mandado a poner una loseta muy elegante no cara pero si elegante, lo cual había remplazado el piso de cemento que poseía la casa, había pintado las paredes de un color blanco, remplazando el color mostaza de estas, también había mandado a quitar el horrible inodoro amarillento que poseía el baño y en su lugar puso un inodoro y un bidé hechos de porcelana, la ducha que consistía en una regadera sencilla fue remplazada por una cabina de ducha, y el lavamanos fue remplazado por uno de porcelana, todos estos artefactos fueron hechos en un impecable tono blanco matizado, abajo del lavamanos se encontraba un pequeño armario donde se guardarían los utensilios para la limpieza del baño y de la casa, en la parte superior de donde se encontraba el inodoro se coloco un mueble donde se pondrían las toallas, los jabones y todo lo necesario para el aseó personal, la puerta de metal que dividía el principal y único cuarto del baño fue remplazado por una puerta de madera color caoba.

Otro lugar que necesitaba una remodelación inmediata era la cocina, la cual casi se caía a pedazos, así que como sabía que era hora de remodelar esa habitación puso música, se subió a un banco improvisado y con un desarmador fue desmontando los pocos muebles que se encontraban empotrados en las paredes, encontrando pequeños bichitos y otros no tan pequeños como cucarachas, pero eso a ella no le importaba, después de todo no entendía como a la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad le tenía pavor a esas cosas, casi a medio día había acabado de desmontar todos los muebles y se encontraba exterminando a los curioso bichitos, en la pequeña cocina había una puerta que se habría a un pequeño jardín que no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente como para tener una lavadora, espacio donde tener y en un rincón un sillón columpio, el problema era el alto pasto que se encontraba, se dirigió a una pequeña maleta que tenía en el interior de la casa y saco unas tijeras de jardinería y empezó a cortar el pasto que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, tanto trabajo era agotador pero tenía que esforzarse, pues de ahí para delante ese sería su hogar. Un hogar que desde hacia tiempo deseaba formar.

**********En Un Taller Mecánico**********

-bueno chicos nos vemos mañana no hay más trabajo por ahora- decía el jefe dirigiéndose a sus empleados

-qué bueno que terminamos ya me urgía irme a casa- decía un chico de cabello blanco y ojos violeta

-Suigetsu- menciono Sasuke- a ti siempre te urge llegar temprano- sonrió de medio lado al terminar de hablar

-¡Claro!- sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus dientes con forma puntiaguda como los del tiburón- yo si tengo quien me espera día y noche y no como tu- dijo señalando con el dedo al pelinegro- que por solo 5 minutos piensas en una mujer

-como que 5 minutos- pregunto un chico de pelo naranja, con el rostro tranquilo acercándose a ellos

-Jugo, mira te explico- menciono el peliblanco- Sasuke solo piensa en una mujer por solo 5 minutos ya que eso es el tiempo en el que tiene sexo con ellas

El pelinegro al escuchar esto golpeo en la cabeza al peliblanco, Suigetsu inmediatamente volteo a ver al culpable de aquel dolor de cabeza y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-cállate, y no digas estupideces y ya lárgate que se te ara tarde para ir a la escuela y de seguro tienes que copiar la tarea de alguien mas

Suigetsu puso cara de preocupación y miro su reloj el cual apuntaba las 2:45pm, no solo tenía quince minutos para llegar a la universidad sino también para copiar la tarea antes de que sus profesores empezaran la clase.

-bueno grandulón vámonos si no llegaremos tarde- dijo jalando a Jugo por un brazo, guiándolo a la salida-

-nos vemos- dijeron al uníoslo los chicos que se marchaban dejando a un pelinegro observándolos.

Camino hacia la parte trasera del taller en donde se encontraba la oficina del jefe y toco, desde a dentro se escucho un "adelante", Sasuke paso a la oficina con paso lento

-Sasuke que haces aquí pensé que ya te avías marchado- dijo acomodándose en el sillón de piel negra

-pensé que tendría trabajo para mi, ya sabe que tengo tiempo libre- dijo recargándose en una pared cercana cruzando los brazos

-claro que siempre tengo trabajo para ti, pero hoy tengo que salir hacia El País De la lluvia y no estaré aquí para que termines con tu trabajo así que tomate el día libre- dijo tomando unos papeles del escritorio y leyéndolos

-si me permite señor yo podría acompañarlo y conseguir nuevos clientes para usted en el País de la lluvia

-te lo agradezco muchacho, pero la verdad es que no me dirijo hacia allá por negocios, son más bien "asuntos Familiares"-

-tiene problemas con su hijo otra vez?- pregunto el pelinegro

-no esta vez no, creo que por fin hizo algo bueno de su vida, o por lo menos algo que me beneficiará a mi- dijo sonriendo

-entonces usted viajara a?- pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro

-viajare a recoger sus calificaciones de este año, mis informantes dicen que tiene excelentes calificaciones y eso es algo que tengo que ver con mis propios ojos no crees?- el pelinegro lo miro con incredulidad.

_-"esta vez sí que se volvió loco, desde cuando tan interesado en su hijo, yo que sepa nunca lo ha querido"-pensó el pelinegro_

-no me mires de esa forma, lo hago por que me conviene por si no estás informado mi hijo está estudiando leyes, cosa que me favorece de una u otra manera- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja- además escuche que la preciosa hija del Hokague está en la ciudad por qué no vas con ella además pronto será tu vecina no?-pregunto maliciosamente

-como sabe eso?- curioso pregunto

-eres uno de mis mejores trabajadores no crees que tu vida me interesa- el pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos- si los hijos se escogieran créeme que te abría escogido como mío y no tendría al inútil aquel-

-se lo agradezco señor pero como usted lo a dicho los hijos no se escogen, ni los padres tampoco- esto último lo dijo entre dientes

-ya muchacho vete, y pasa tiempo de caridad con la pequeña peli rosa- dijo parándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta del despacho- después quien sabe si puedas- dijo sonriendo macabramente

El pelinegro salió de la oficina y se dirigió al pequeño estacionamiento que tenía el local, cogió su moto y se marcho, mientras tanto en la oficina el hombre hacía una llamada.

-no te preocupes estaré aquí para esas fechas, claro, claro es importante, para aquellas fechas ya tendré todo listo- decía aquel hombre mientas se sentaba sobre su escritorio y veía atreves de la ventana como se alejaba el pelinegro

-espero que no haya lagunas en ese contrato, todo debe ser perfecto sin nada, ni nadie que nos pueda perjudicar porque recuérdalo muy bien, si yo me hundo tu te vienes conmigo- contesto a través del teléfono

-no te preocupes, además el único punto que nos desfavorece pronto lo resolveremos en unos 9 meses todo será perfecto y no abra nada que nos detenga.- contesto mientras se cruzada de brazos

-eso espero y vuelvo a repetir no quiero problemas con ese contrato, el maldito viejo debe firmarlos antes de que se lleve a cabo el plan, pero lo iré enfermando poco a poco, su confianza en mi será su perdición-contesto del otro lado de la línea

-todo lo que planeamos se lleva al pie de la letra y pronto tendremos todo lo que queremos, luego nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer, y un contrato que elaborar- dijo para después colgara

**********En un restauran de comida rápida**********

-me da dos hamburguesas jumbo, dos refrescos grandes, y unas papas grandes-decía un pelinegro parado frente al mostrador

-enseguida – decía una muchacha en bobada con el pelinegro que tenía enfrente

-_"hoy la veré, no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo tan inocente como cuando la conocí, esa cara y esos ademanes de niña siguen presentes como si nada hubiese pasado"_

-joven aquí tiene su pedido y su cuenta, lo paga en caja-

-hmp- solo asintió el pelinegro dirigiéndose al área de cajas

**********en la nueva casa del la peli rosa**********

-uff, esto sí es cansado debí comprar una apodadora, ya me canse y todavía ni la mitad de pasto eh cortado- hablaba para si la peli rosa

-_"te dije que hacer esto solas era mala idea no solo hemos desarmado la cocina nosotras solas, sino que también le hemos trabajado de plomeras, electricistas, fumigadoras, carpinteras y ahora jardineras, debimos pedirle a papa la ayuda para arreglar esta, esta cos"_

_-_no estamos en posición de pedirle nada después de todo el nos ofreció la mansión cosa a la que nos negamos- hablaba la peli rosa

-"_más bien tú te negaste, ni siquiera me tomaste en cuenta, ahorita gozaríamos de una cama con finas sabanas de seda, tina de hidromasajes con exquisitos aromas, un closet donde cabe mas que lo esencial y sobre todo servicio que nos atendiera día y noche, que nos haga el desayuno, comida y cena" _

-no quiero una mansión vacía, no quiero un espacio grande donde nada mas este yo, no quiero un lugar donde la nostalgia me invada, donde los recuerdos me atormenten, quiero un lugar lleno de vida, risas, luz, un lugar donde pueda refugiarme sin temor a que alguien me descubra derrumbándome, un lugar en el que si me derrumbo no tenga que llorar en mi habitación a puerta cerrada, quiero un hogar.- termino de decir la peli rosa

-"_bueno entonces nos espera un largo camino que recorrer"- se rindió su inner_

-si asa que mejor apurémonos- sentencio

-otra vez hablando sola- se escucho una voz y la peli rosa se paralizo- nunca cambiaras, siempre serás tan o más trasparente que el cristal

-que estas asiendo aquí?- Pregunto la sorprendida chica- como entraste?

-pues uno: visitándote y trayéndote de comer, por que de seguro no has probado bocado desde que llegaste, y dos: entre por la puerta, aunque no creo que sea de una persona sensata dejar la puerta entrecerrada y sin seguro- contesto Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta

-no me di cuenta de que no estaba cerrada- se rasco la nuca sacando la lengua

-y me imagino que tampoco escuchaste cuando entraba por lo alto que tienes la música-hablo como no queriendo la cosa- si sigues así algún día entrara alguien que no soy yo y créeme la gente de por aquí no solo se conforma con robar- advirtió a la peli rosa

-lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez, y que trajiste para mí?

-ven te encantara, bueno si tus gustos no han cambiado- respondió el pelinegro

- no han cambiado mucho , aunque ahora son mas variables- sonrió de oreja a oreja como cuando era pequeña- adelántate yo mientras termino este cuadro que me hace falta- dijo señalando la esquina donde se supone iría la lavadora

El pelinegro no dijo nada solo se giro y entro a la cocina, la peli rosa siguió cortando el pasto preguntándose que tanto había escuchado e pelinegro cuando algo se movió entre el pasto, la chica siguió el movimiento hasta que se detuvo y en ese instante movió el pasto que le impedía ver y se encontró con una sorpresa.

El pelinegro estaba preparando una mesa improvisada y poniendo las cosas en la misma cuando escucho el grito desesperado de la peli rosa, inmediatamente se giro y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina cuando de esta misma entro una desesperada Sakura gritando histéricamente provocando que el pelinegro callera de sentón en la cocina.

Sakura corría con dirección a la puerta cuando tropezó estruendosamente con el minicomponente que había puesto para escuchar música, provocando de esta manera que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera pegándose en la frente con el piso.

Sasuke inmediatamente al ver que ella se caía se incorporo y camino rápidamente hacia donde yacía tirada la chica, la tomo de la cintura y la cabeza y la acomodo entre sus brazos, la joven mantenía los ojos cerrados y en su frente resbalaba sangre que salía de una pequeña herida provocada por el golpe.

-Sakura, Sakura- llamaba el pelinegro- Sakura- pero la joven mantenía los ojos cerrados y no respondía

Sasuke ya desesperado de que ella no contestaba a pesar de estar aparentemente consiente, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió con ella al baño, la coloco sentada en la cabina de baño, y abrió la llave del agua fría, inmediatamente el agua cayo mojando a la joven, esta ante tal estimulo abrió los ojos mientras de su boca salía un pequeño gemido de molestia.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de que ella había reaccionado cerro la llave y la tomo en brazos para ayudarla a levantarse, inmediatamente Sakura se abrazo a su cintura, castañeando por el frio Sasuke no se molesto al contrario enredo sus fuertes brazos en la pequeña cintura de ella y recargo su barbilla en la cabellera rosa de la joven.

-todo está bien pequeña, no pasa nada- dijo el pelinegro mientras con su mano sobaba suavemente la espalda de la chica, reviendo de ella solo un leve asentimiento

Poco a poco los temblores y ese ruido producido por el choque de los dientes cedió, dando paso a la reacción de la peli rosa, ella lentamente y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro se separo del pelinegro dando a entender que ya no necesitaba de el.

-gracias- solo atino a decir Sakura- no es necesario que me toq… Que me ayudes mas- sentencio antes de separarse por completo del joven

El chico la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, de los tenis blancos que portaba salía aun agua, los jeans estaban más obscuros, la playera blanca, un momento la playera blanca que llevaba la joven se pegaba a la pequeña figura de la peli rosa, transparentándose de esta manera el sujetador con figuras de conejitos rosas, muy tierno, levanto la mirada poco a poco, no queriendo despegar sus ojos de aquellos pequeños montes que tenía a su vista, y se encontró con la cara de la Sakura, que lo miraba interrogante, aquella forma de su cara tan redondeada aun que la hacía lucir como una niña, adornada con unos ojos tan expresivos, con una pequeña y fina nariz, y esa boca, esa boca que lo atraía tanto, esa boca con un color natural, con un rosa pastel.

_-"adelante bésala es ahora o nunca, lo has hecho antes, bésala, abrazara y pegarla hacia a ti y bésala y luego recuéstala en el piso y hazla…." "Un momento en que estoy pensando, Sasuke despierta ya antes de que empeoren las cosa"_

Y valla que tenía que parar pues cierta parte de su anatomía estaba despertándose, así que para evitar ver tan tentadora escena se voltio rápidamente dándole la espalda a Sakura e inmediatamente se quito la chamarra de piel que traía consigo extendiéndosela a la joven que la tomo sin entender por que, hasta que se miro en el reflejo y noto que estaba expuesta al pelinegro inmediatamente su cubrió con la chamarra

-gracias- dijo sin más para desaparecer por la puerta del baño, camino hacia donde se encontraba su maleta y de la misma saco un playera negra y unos shorts del mismo color

Sasuke que se había mantenido en la misma posición desde que Sakura desapareció se volteo hacia la puerta y salió por ella chocando en el transcurso con la peli rosa, esta lo miro con las mejillas encendidas, lo rodeo y entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si, inmediatamente se cambio dejándose su mojada ropa interior pues no tenía otra y salió ya cambiada al encuentro del pelinegro.

-comemos ya?- pregunto como si no hubiese pasado nada y el pelinegro se lo hubiese creado si no es por aquel hermoso rojo que teñía sus mejillas

-claro- contesto el- pero antes tienes un botiquín esa herida no parece grave pero si no la limpiamos adecuadamente puede que se infecte

Sakura que hasta ese momento no había sentido dolor alguno llevo su mano hacia dicha herida y pretendía tocarla, pero la mano de Sasuke lo impidió

-no te enseñaron que no debes tocar una herida sin antes desinfectarte las manos- no soltó la mano de la peli rosa y la guio de nuevo al baño- donde esta el botiquín? Pregunto mientras la sentaba en le retrete

-esta adentro del que será el closet- musito la joven

El pelinegro salió del baño y en menos de un minuto volvió con el botiquín entre sus manos, desinfecto la herida, burlándose constantemente de las caras que hacia la peli rosa para evitar llorar.

-no sea infantil no duele tanto- se burlaba el pelinegro

-eso dices tú porque no eres el que está herido

-me he hecho peores y no me e comportado así de infantil- sonreía mientras hablaba

-claro que no siempre fuiste un niño antipático, huraño y flojo incluso para jugar- replico sacando la lengua

-debo admitir que nuca jugué tanto como cualquier niño normal pero eso no impedía que me lastimara, no recuerdas como me cai de ese y me fracture la mano derecha por bajarle la pelota a una niña que no paraba de llorar

-jajaja, si me acuerdo tuviste que quedarte dos semanas en casa- decía una joven mientras reía

-ahí esta y yo no llore eh?- contestaba un pelinegro sonriendo

* * *

><p>por favor perdonen mi tardanza pero me encontraba un poco atareada gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, y a los que no tambien gracias, sin enbargo me gustaria tener comentarios de ustedes como lectores para enriquezer esta historia, y una pregunta a mis segidores: quieren lemon? si es asi dejen sus comentarios o reviewsss<p> 


End file.
